


tous le monde aime sekizan

by superfanamanga2018



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, all out, attention risque de scène un peu choquant, gion ne comprend pas encore l'amour, homophobes interdit, je suis nouvelle ayez pitié, les persos ne m'appartient pas, persos légerment OC, relation homo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfanamanga2018/pseuds/superfanamanga2018
Summary: Gion ne s'est jamais intéresser à l'amour, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, beaucoup semble avoir un petit faible pour le capitaine Sekizan, pourtant lui il ne ressent rien de particulier, mais que ce passerais t'il si jamais il apprend à connaitre le capitaine et qu'une relation se développe, malgré quelques jaloux?(PS: c'est ma première fic, je suis novice, ayez pitié de moi s'il vous plait... déjà que je suis un peu perdu dans tout sa...)





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

> Salut nombreux fans de yaoi! J'espère que vous apprecierais mon travail,vraiment... J'accepte tous les conseignes et commentaires et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas l'impressions d'avoir perdu du temps de vie^^
> 
> Les persos et le manga ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leur auteur, je ne fais que m'amuser et raconter.  
> pour l'instant l'épilogue sera court mais je promet de faire des chapitres plus long.

 

**EPILOGUE**

**C'EST QUOI ÊTRE AMOUREUX?**

 

 

 

L'entrainement fut enfin terminé, tous le monde se dirige épuisée vers les vestiaires.

tandis que certain sont carrément prêt a dormir d'autre( 1 en particulier) et toujours en pleine forme et n'arrête pas de casser les oreilles des autres.

"Eh le nabot! Tu va la fermer!" crie Ebumi agacée, "Je pète la forme!" crie Gion ignorant le commentaire d'Ebumie.

"La ferme gion!" crie un autre des ses coéquipiers, celui au cheveux long brun "La dernière fois que tu as dit sa! L'entraineur nous as fait des tours en plus!"

Gion finit donc par se disputer avec 2 autres de ses coéquipiers jusqu'à ce que sekizan arrive et les sépares "Garder votre énergie pour la prochaine fois!"

tous le monde finit par se calmer, puis le local se vide petit à petit, après le capitaine soit partit avec mutsumi, Gion entendit justement ses coéquipiers parler du capitaine

"Le capitaine est drôlement chaud non?" dit Hiosu, un grand gars blond à kamo, le garçon aux air de chat. "C'est vrai, mais pourquoi tu me demande sa?" Hiosu lance un regard fourbe et dit,

"Arrête de faire semblant, je sais très bien que tu as un faible pour lui!" dit-il en faisant un petit coup de coude amical, Hirano, un jeune garçon brun a l'air plutôt faible de première année curieux demande,

"C'est vrai Kamo?", ce dernier soupire puis fit son habituel sourire de chat et dit, "Vous croyez que je suis le seul?"

les autre ne compris pas sur le coup.

"Ce que je veux dire, le capitaine ne fais pas craquer que moi, avouez que vous aussi vous avez un petit faible pour lui!"

Les  deux autres rougit furieusement, personne ne remarqua Gion qui s'est approchée d'eux pour écouter.

" Plusieurs personnes sont amoureux du capitaine?"

 

Les 3 autre sursaute face à l'apparition soudain du petit japonais, hélas, de toute les personnes, Gion ne devait absolument pas savoir car ce dernier ne sais absolument pas tenir sa langue.

"Écoute Gion..."Dit Kamo d'un air sérieux, "Tu ne dois absolument pas répéter ce que tu viens d'entendre à quelqu'un! En particulier le capitaine!"

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Gion.

Hirano lui répondit, "C'est un peu personnel tu vois et..." ce dernier fut coupé par Gion qui dit

"Mais d'après ce qu'a dit Kamo, vous n'êtes que tous les 3? Non?"

"Danmit! Ta vraiment tout écouter!" crie Hiosu, Kamo voyant le visage perdu de Gion se décide à mieux lui expliquer l'histoire.

 

"Gion" dit Kamo pour obtenir l’attention de ce dernier, "Voit tu, il y a par moment dans la vie ou il t'arrive un certain phénomène, ce phénomène te fais ressentir des sensations que tu n’éprouvais jamais avant, et voit aussi que c'est une certaine personne qui peut te provoquer ses sensations...", Gion étant toujours perdu, Hiosu dit "Abrège pour lui s'il te plait"

Kamo soupire et dit

"Sa s'appelle L'AMOUR"

( **L'amour?** ) se dit Gion, évidemment qu'il connait l'amour, du moins, n'en as juste jamais ressentit, ils as vu justement ses films à l'eau de rose qui parle de se sujet mais il n'en as jamais compris le concept et lui-même.

Cela n'a pourtant pas l'air si compliquée, mais pourquoi lui parle t'il de sa? Quel est le rapport?

Hirano lui dit "En faite plusieurs personnes sont amoureux du capitaine, et...on en fais partit"finit il timidement

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Gion.

Les 3 autres semble hésiter à dire mais Kamo fut le premier à lui répondre "Pour sa personnalité"

Gion fut surpris, Kamo continue "Seki..enfin, le capitaine est toujours quelqu'un de gentil, il n'hésite pas a nous aider et à nous encourager, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui as tellement de rage sur le terrain qu'on ne peux que l'accompagner pour franchir les lignes adverses!" Finit t'il.

Gion fut surpris, les autres d'accord, dit la même chose que Kamo, cela ne répond pas exactement a sa question pour lui mais il préfère ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

"Et toi?" Demanda Hirano "Tu as les même sentiments toi aussi?"

Gion dit "Euh..Non, pas vraiment" puis il finit par partir.

les autres fut surpris mais hiosu dit "Bon, ben un rival de moins dans ce cas!"

(Plus tard)

Gion continue sa marche la tête toujours remplit de questions, "Pourquoi sa me perturbe autant?! C'est qu'une simple histoire, d'amour banale entre lycée, pourquoi j'ai encore cette question dans la tête?!"

heureusement qu'il fut seul, sinon les passants l'aurais pris pour un taré.

( **Amour?** )

Au fond c'est quoi l'amour?

ou plutôt le vrai amour?

Gion avait surtout pensé à grandir à cause de sa petite taille, il ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéresser sur le sujet, remarque, si on y réfléchit bien, on peut comprendre pourquoi le capitaine attire les cœurs.

Le style bodybuilder est assez spécial mais peu plaire à beaucoup, sa coiffure démentiel a l'air de bien marcher, enfin surtout pour les mecs( les filles en ont peur) et pour son caractère c'est vrai qu'il est classe et gentil.

Mais cela suffit pour être amoureux?

Gion finit enfin par arriver chez lui, il enlève ses chaussures puis monte rentrer dans sa chambre pour se caler dans son lit, sa l’énerve, sa l’énerve qu'un sujet le préoccupe à ce point, il as déjà le rugby et il doit encore pensé à s'entrainer pour devenir flanker.

Il n'a pas le temps pour ses trucs débiles...

quoique...

si on y réfléchit, d'après ce que as dit Kamo, Hiosu et Hirano, Sekizan semble avoir plus de personnes qui court après lui, a mon avis il y as le gars de Keijo, le surexcité la, peut-être une petite enquête pourrait être intéressante?

Gion réfléchit à toute les sensations de a ce qui parait, vu qu'il n'y connait rien de base, à ce que on pourrait ressentir, faudrait qu'il se renseigne un peu plus demain.

Gion décide de se coucher(après avoir mangé) gardant son objectif au coin de la tête.

 

**Fin de l'épilogue**

 


	2. l'enquête de Gion (partit 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion commence son enquête sur "L'amour" et en observant attentivement ses coéquipiers, il va se rendre compte de chose qu'il ne voyait pas avant, pourtant il n'est pas très observateur. Il va vraiment pas être déçu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici mon second chapitre^^ J'y mettrait plus d'effort dans celui la promis!

 

**CHAPITRE 1**

**L’ENQUÊTE DE GION**

 

 

DRIIING! DRIIIIING! DRIIIIIING!

Gion se réveille la tête dans le cul, suite au bruit agaçant de son réveil, il se lève lentement pour allez prendre son petit déjeuner, il na pas encore oubliée son objectif qui s'est fixé hier.

"Allez, voyons si ce qu'a dit Kamo est vrai" Ce dit-il avant de fermer la porte pour allez en cours, plus motivée que jamais.

La journée passe assez vite jusqu'à l'entrainement de rugby, Gion étant le dernier à être s'apprêta a sortir mais...

"Mince!" se dit-il "Je n'ai aucune idée par ou je vais commencer!"

il se gratte la tête comme si une idée pouvais germer comme sa mais rien a faire, il aurait du y penser avant dés qu'il avait le temps, maintenant il va devoir trouver une idée sur le tas.

"Gion!" lui cria un de ses coéquipiers, surement la voix de mitsumi, le rondouillarde bienveillant, avait-il tant tardé que sa?

"J'arrive Mutsumi-senpai!" dit-il en se dirigeant vers le terrain rejoindre les autres, pour l'entrainement de Komori,, l'entraineur de l'équipe.

L'entrainement était intense mais tous le monde était a fond, Gion était a bloc mais le fais qu'il ne savait pas comment commencer sa "petite enquête" tout en étant concentré sur les entrainements, peut-être qu'il ne devait pas y allez comme sa sans réfléchir, il pourrais demander des conseils a d'autre personnes de l'équipe.

"Eh Iwashimizu!" cria t'il au grand blond timide.

"Oui Gion?" demanda ce dernier "Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Juste une question,disons que..."Gion prend d'abord le temps de former ses mots."Si tu voulais en savoir sur un sujet comme "l'amour" par exemple, comment tu t'y prendrait?"

Iwashimizu regarde Gion curieux mais essaie d'y réfléchir à la question, il répond d'une manière douce "Eh bien, sur l'amour..c'est un plus compliquée que sa, peut-être que je demanderais à quelqu'un qui as déjà vécu sa?"

"Tu connais ce quelqu'un?"Demanda Gion

Iwashimizu répond "Pas vraiment, pourquoi?"

"Juste par curiosité, t'imagine pas des choses!" lui dit Gion d'une voix forte.

"D'accord..." répond t'il avec un petit sourire embarrassée.

Cela ne lui avance pas, peut-être qu'il devrait laisser tomber, pourtant sa curiosité l'emporte, il réfléchit vraiment par ou pourrait t'il commencer.

"Fin de la pause, retourner a l'entrainement" dit l'entraineur d'une voix monotone, seul Gion ne la pas encore entendu, quand ce dernier s'approche pour le réveiller gion crie, tout en joie,

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée!"

Gion avait sentit la présence de komori après cette phrase, il se retourne et voit Komori lui lancer un regard et dit "En effet, sa ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de continuer l'entrainement"

Gion était rouge comme une tomate, il s'en va d'un sourire gênée "Je me met au travail coach!" puis il court sur le terrain, Suwa, le gars aux yeux fermer demande "Qu'es ce que tu as fait?", "Rien,rien!" Répond t'il.

 

( **Je vais observer!** )

se dit Gion, il se rappelle que Kamo as exactement dit, qu'ils n'était pas le seul, dans l'équipe aussi il doit y avoir quelques prétendants.

Il va devoir observer tout en s'entrainant, plus précisément sur le capitaine, normalement il devrait y avoir des choses que il ne voyait pas avant.

les capitaine semble a fond et passe haut la main deux défenseurs, mais fut arrêter nette par Hachiogi le gars as la plus grosse ossature de l'équipe.

Sekizan passe vite le ballon a Ebumi, qui court au but, tiens? Hachiogi a l'air de prendre bien son temps a lâcher Sekizan, peut-être une coïncidence.

Gion sait qu'il ne doit pas se faire des idées sur la première chose qu'il voit, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de se poser la question.

Combien de personne aime Sekizan?

Il risque de nez pas tarder a avoir sa réponse.

 

Le match continue de plus belle et aucune des deux équipe ne semble vouloir laisser tomber, Après un nouvelle essaie fait par Kamo après que Sekizan lui ai envoyé le ballon pile au bon moment, ce dernier saute sur Sekizan, l'air enjoué.

"Super la passe Seki!" Sekizan lui sourit "Je suis pas le seul Kamo, les autres aussi mon donné un coup de pouce" Ise un gars a la coupe aux deux piques, arrive puis dit "Ouais, nous oublie pas Kamo! Je te rappelle que je me suis fais plaquer exprès pour sa!" Kamo et Ise se dispute encore avec Kamo qui ne lâche toujours pas Sekizan ( **Bon lui je suis déjà au courant** )se dit Gion.

Plus le Match avance, plus les réactions ne se fait pas attendre.

Pas mal de personnes semble jeter plusieurs fois des petits regards au capitaine, souvent les même, les petites accolades a lui. Bon, au rugby on finit pas s'en foutre vu que le corps a corps fais partit du sport, mais cela semble pas mal insistant.

Ebumi a l'air même de taquiner un peu le capitaine juste pour avoir son attention.

( **Jamais je me serait cru aussi observateur, je pourrais y travailler plus la dessus?** )se dit Gion fièrement, avant de se faire passer puis engueuler par Ebumi, le traitant d'imbécile, puis se termine par la dispute habituelle.

Jusqu'à ce que Sekizan vient les séparer, Ebumi qui d'habitude et plus téméraire, se calme assez facilement, pour Gion, il n'y as pas de doute, il est aussi amoureux de Sekizan.

 

Sekizan reçoit la balle mais fut stoppée par Matsuo, Sekizan reussit a passé le ballon mais fut quand même malgré tout, au sol et Gion écarquilla les yeux, pensant être le seul a voir ce qu'il pense, Matsuo a la tête dans la poitrine du capitaine et semble y prendre un peu de plaisir a pouvoir sentir la musculature du capitaine aussi près, puis il se relève et aide Sekizan a se relever "Désolé Taku! Rien de cassé?" dit-il comme si de rien n'était "Non sa va, merci!" Répond Sekizan.

Gion ne remarqua pas Oharano arriver derrière lui et lui foutre un coup sur la tête pour le réveiller "Aie! Sa va pas la tête!" Crie Gion énerver face au blond androgyne, ce dernier répond d'un ton dur "Essaye déjà de ne pas être déconnecter de la tienne, on vient de marquer des essaies mais l'entrainement n'est pas fini, réveille toi un peu, imbécile!" Gion aimerais tellement lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais petits soucis:

-L'entraineur et la (Donc danger)

-D'autre débiles vont surement se joindre a la dispute (dans l'espoir de l'arrêter)

-Sa fera perdre du temps a tous le monde et l'entraineur est encore la (risque de mort)

 

Purée, pourquoi personnes ne remarque sa! C'était pourtant pas discret et assez déplacée a son goût, on dirait que le capitaine semble n'y prêter aucune attention.

Attend une minutes, mais beaucoup sont collée a Sekizan, certes il a le ballon mais 5 joueurs pour lui, il y as 2 gros qui sont capable de le faire tout seul, Gion ayant un mauvais pressentiment va rejoindre le capitaine pour essayer de faire un peu barrage de son "petit"corps entre Sekizan et les autres.

Le match continua presque ainsi, c'était l'enfer pour lui.

Il a fais barrage entre Sekizan et les autres pendant tous le match, tous le monde se demande se qu'il fait, se demandant si ce n'est pas un entrainement qu'il essaie de mettre en place, Sekizan s'approche de lui et lui pose la question "Gion, pourquoi reste tu toujours vers moi? Tu avait plein de bonne endroit ou te placer pour recevoir la balle?" Gion répond "Et bien, je me suis dit...euh...que sa devait être énervant de se faire plaquer tout le temps, alors j'ai décidé de me sacrifier!"

"Le plaquage et les chûtes font partit du rugby tu sais " répond directement Sekizan

Gion ne peut s'empêcher de dire "Ah oui...c'est vrai!"

Il aimerais qu'on l'enterre dans un trou la maintenant.

Sekizan hausse les épaules "Peu importe, continue de joué a fond" puis s'en va, tous le regarde, ok...s'inventer un vocabulaire d’excuse serait pas une mauvaise idée.

 

L'entrainement se termine, tous le monde se dirige au vestiaire.

C'est qu'il va se rendre mieux compte de la situation.

Sekizan se change et certain (en particulier les premiers années) semble se rincer l'oeil sur les formes du capitaine, auparavant il n'aurait jamais remarqué sa, mais il as vu aussi que les deuxièmes et dernières années semble bien décider a en faire tout autant, Gion a compris la situation.

1: Toute l'équipe (a part Iwashimizu et Mutsumi) sont raides dingue de Sekizan!

2 : Ce dernier ne semble pas vraiment conscient de la situation, le pire des cas!

Sekizan partit comme d'habitude avec Mutsumi en saluant tous le monde mais...tous les regards se pose sur lui une fois qu'il n'est plus la.

"Qu'es ce que tu foutait la crevette?!"

"Pourquoi ta agis comme sa?!"

"Tu gênait le jeu de l'équipe!"

"Pourquoi tu collait le capitaine?"

Et une ribambelle de question et de remarque avec des visages en colères qui le dévisageait, c'était tellement évidents que ses coéquipiers sont jaloux que Gion ne peut s'empêcher de leur dire,

"Vous êtes tous amoureux du capitaine?"

Un gros silence s'ensuit...

Kamo ayant un peu de pitié pour le pauvre Gion prévient les autre "Il est déjà au courant les gars!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!!!" cria tous le monde.

Gion aurait bien se marrer devant toute les tête étranges qui se présentez a lui, mais, il voulait rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Ebumi dit "Et toi?"

"Moi?" Demanda Gion

"Ta pas arrêter de le coller et de nous gêner, t'aurais pas un faible toi aussi?"

"Hein?! mais non..."Dit Gion, mais personne ne le croit, a part le pauvre Iwashimizu au fond, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible.

Ebumi grogna "Menteur!"

Tous le monde lui lança un regard noir.

tous le monde dit:

"Un nouveau rival!"

Gion se rendit compte de 2 nouvelles choses aujourd'hui:

1: C'est lui qui s'est fais le plus remarquer et ce n'est vraiment pas malin de sa part

2: Il est maintenant considérer comme un rival et il sent qu'il va morfler, car pratiquement TOUTE l'équipe veut le capitaine, bien qu'il n'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre!

"Iwashimizu HELP ME!!!" cria Gion

Tout ce que le géant blond na pu faire c'est de prendre les jambes a son cou en emportant Gion avec lui.

 

**Fin du chapitre 1**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me demande si d'autre couple ne vont pas venir a l'avenir? Bref, J'espère que cela vous as plu.^^


	3. l'enquête de Gion (partit 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion maintenant au courant de la situation, est considérer malgré tout comme un rival pour les autres, mais la curiosité l'emportant (encore) une fois de plus, il décide de proposer à Sekizan une sortit afin de mieux le connaitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens a dire que je ne ferait pas de nouveau chapitre avant longtemps car je partirais en vacance (comme tous le monde) et donc il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant longtemps, bonne lecture!

 

**CHAPITRE 2**

**L'enquête de Gion (partit 2)**

 

 

Gion et Iwashimizu se rendit chez eux ensemble, après le petit bazar.

"Merci L'asperge, tu ma sauvé la vie!" Dit Gion a Iwashimizu.

Iwashimizu sourit mais, cureix, demande "Gion, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe en faite?"

Gion lève la tête et regarde Iwashimizu.

" Tout le monde te soupçonne d'être amoureux du capitaine...est ce que c'est vrai?"

"PAS DU TOUT!!!"

"Ah! ok!"

Gion se gratta la tête, il pense qu'il pourrait en parler à Iwashimizu, après tout il ne dira rien a personne.

"En faite je m'interroge sur l'amour"lui dit-il

Iwashimizu fut surpris, il ne s'y attendais pas de la part de Gion de penser a sa.

"Et j'ai vu que tous le monde était amoureux du capitaine, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus si je me renseigné la-dessus, t'en dit quoi?"

Gion regarde Iwashimizu qui rougit, décidement Gion l'étonner de plus en plus, surtout pour ce sujet la, sa lui rappelle lui quand il se posait les mêmes questions pour un autre garçon.

"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients mais..."hésita Iwashimizu.

"Mais?" demanda Gion.

Iwashimizu répondit "Je ne pense pas qu'observer soit la meilleur manière de voir ce que ressent les autres" Gion le regarde étonné, son idée n'était pas si bonne que sa? "Je dois faire quoi du coup?" Iwashimizu le regarde timidement.

"Steu'plait l'asperge!" supplia t'il.

Iwashimizu soupira, pourquoi pas après tout, il ne voit ce que sa pourrais faire de mal.

"Et bien, si les autres sont amoureux du capitaine, ne serait t'il pas plus logique d'apprendre à le connaitre, sa serait plus simple non?"

Il fallut un moment pour que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau de Gion.

"MAIS TA TROP RAISON EN PLUS!" cria t'il.

Iwashimizu se boucha les oreilles tellement il criait fort.

"C'EST LOGIQUE! L'AMOUR SE CRÉER EN APPRENANT A SE CONNAITRE! TOUS LES FILMS L'ON DIT EN PLUS!!!"

"Gion?" demanda Iwashimizu.

"Ouais?"

"Tu peux arrêter de crier s'il te plait?"

"Oups! Excuse moi!"

Gion remarqua qu'il arrive chez lui, il part en saluant Iwashimizu.

en plus, il avait désormais un moyen en plus pour en savoir un peu plus sur  " **L'amour".**

 

 

Le lendemain.

Gion se retrouve en cours pensant a son idée, une sortit serait pas mal pour commencer mais, est ce que l’excuse de j'aimerais m'entrainer sur de nouvelle technique de rugby serait suffisant? Quoique il perd pas beaucoup à essayer.

Il cherche Sekizan mais sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Matsuo "Eh Matsuo!"

ce dernier ce retourne et sourit quand il voit le petit.

"Que ce passe t'il Gion?"

"J'aimerais voir Sekizan! C'est pour parler entrainement! Tu sais pas ou il est?"

Matsuo répond "Je crois qu'il est dans le local du club avec Mutsumi"

Gion court sans oublier de dire "Merci!"

Il se dirige vers le local mais avant de rentrer il prend le temps de former ses mots dans sa tête, une fois fait, il commence à rentrer, il voit Sekizan et Mutsumi assis par terre en train de regarder des magazines de rugby, ils lèvent tous les deux la tête et voit Gion arriver l'air bizarrement motivé, mais a quoi pensa t'il tous les deux?

"Sekizan!"

Sekizan se lève et commence a pincer les joues de Gion et dit "Respecte tes ainées"

"Aie! Ok sempai!" gémit t'il.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose Gion?" demanda Mutsumi avec son habituel sourire.

Gion répond "J'aimerais demander un truc au capitaine!"

"Que ce passe t'il?" Demanda le concerné.

"Tu veux pas faire une sortit avec moi?"

 

Gros silence...

 

"Wh..what?" rougit Sekizan.

"AH NON NON NON NON! Pas dans ce sens la!" Cria Gion voyant la réaction de Sekizan.

Sekizan soupire, il lui avait surpris, Gion finit par dire.

"En faite j'aimerais m'entrainer un peu plus sur le rugby et je me disait que tu..euh vous pourrez me donner des conseils! Demain vous en pensez quoi?"

Sekizan réfléchit, Mutsumi de son coté regarde attentivement la scène.

"Je n'ai rien de prévue demain donc, pourquoi pas"finit-il par répondre.

Gion dit un gros "Yes!" pour exprimer sa joie.

"Je te préviens je ne serais pas doux avec toi" met en garde Sekizan.

"Oui sempai!" dit Gion avant de partir du local.

Quand Sekizan se retourne en soupirant, il voit Mutsumi le regarder, étrangement, mais il a toujours son sourire sur le visage.

"Quoi?" demanda Sekizan.

Mutsumi répondit "Rien rien!"

Puis ils replonge tous les deux dans leur lecture.

 

Le lendemain matin.

Gion était dans un parc sur un terrain de sable, Sekizan avait amener le ballon, le sac pour les plaquages et même son maillot.

"Bien, est tu prêt Gion"demanda Sekizan.

"Je suis partant!"Cria t'il plus motivé que jamais.

L'entrainement fut plutôt intense mais néanmoins plaisant, Sekizan na pas hésité a corriger Gion quand il fait une faute ou bien ne prend pas la bonne position, Gion fut tellement pris qu'il oublia son objective. Le temps passe vite et il est pile midi, les deux rugbymen font une pause, Gion finit par s’asseoir et dit

"Pfoua! J'en peux plus!"

"Tu t'en est pas mal sortit" lui dit Sekizan.

"Merci capitaine!" dit Gion heureux d'avoir un compliment du capitaine.

"Mais tu n'est pas totalement au point" lui rajouta t'il.

"Gaah..."gémit Gion.

Puis soudain un bruit se fit entendre, cela ressemblait à un gros gargouillis d'estomac et cela provenait de celui de Gion, Sekizan pouffa de rire face a la petite gêne du plus petit, il se lèva et proposa

"Sa te dit un hamburger?"

Gion se lève rapidement après avoir entendu le mot hamburger, puis crie avec enthousiasme

"YOSHA! ALLONS Y!"

Sekizan ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire au coin de la bouche, c'était rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi excité, même dans le club actuellement c'est lui le plus dynamique d'entre tous. Sa motivation apporte clairement quelque chose à l'équipe.

"Capitaine! allons ici!" cria Gion en indiquant un fast-food juste en face.

"Ok" répond Sekizan.

Le repas se passe assez bruyamment avec Gion qui parle de l’excitation qu'il as pour le prochain match qui viendra dans quelque jours, Sekizan l'écouta attentivement même si il tiqua un peu a l'idée d'affronter l'autre équipe. C'est l'équipe de Keijo, c'est pas parce qu'il a peur ou quoi que ce soit mais, c'est surtout parce qu'il va devoir voir Taira, le fou de l'équipe et il préfère éviter si possible, bien qu'il reconnait qu'il soit fort.

Quand à Gion...

il à totalement oublié son objectif de départ.

Mais il va finir par se rappeler grâce à deux jeunes lycéennes qui se sont installées pile derrière eux et elle ont remarquée Sekizan ( _je vous le donne en mille c'est sa coiffure qui as attiré l'attention_ ). Elle gloussait et elle rougissait, Sekizan fut trop occupé a manger, seul Gion remarque les deux filles, qui rougissait en le regardant, elle avait l'air de fondre sur lui et c'est qui va rappeler a Gion de ce pourquoi il avait voulu faire cette séance avec Sekizan ( **Merde...** ) se dit-il, il n'avait encore une fois aucun plan d'attaque ( _Ce n'est pas une lumière_ ) il décide donc de tout simplement poser quelques questions.

"Seki..Euh, capitaine?"

"Mmm?"

"Je me demandais, tu as déjà été amoureux?3

Sekizan regarda Gion surpris, pourquoi lui posait t'il cette question?

"Pas vraiment non"

Gion le regarda à son tour surpris, le capitaine n'est jamais sortit avec quelqu'un?

"Pourquoi cette question?" Demanda Sekizan.

"Je me demandais juste, que tu devais attirer pas mal de personne!"

"Oh..."Sekizan ne savais comment il devait le prendre.

"Et toi?"Demanda t'il.

"Moi?"Demanda Gion.

"Tu na pas déjà été amoureux?"

Gion fit une petite moue, il ne savait strictement rien a l'amour, il se demande même les sensations qu'on peut ressentir, peut-être qu'il pourrait le savoir plus tard.

"Non, jamais..."Dit-il un peu honteux.

Sekizan regarda le plus jeune faire la moue, pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas de honte à ne pas être amoureux, pourtant il semblait le prendre mal, Sekizan soupire et ébouriffat les cheveux du plus jeune et dit

"T'inquiète pas! On est deux dans le même cas!"

Gion regarde Sekizan, il se sentait touché de l'attention que lui présenta l'ainé.

"Bon, on y va?"Dit Sekizan.

"Ou..oui!" répond Gion.

Pour une quelqu'onc raison, Gion sentit que sa poitrine chauffé.

 

**Fin du chapitre 2**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! J'espère que cela vous aura plu^^


	4. Nouvelles sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gion et Sekizan décide de passer le reste de la journée ensemble, ils profite de l'après midi pour allez dans un centre commerciale et Gion va se découvrir de nouvelles sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS DE RETOUR!!! J'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira et que vous me montrerez vos fanfics aussi!
> 
> (Alerte faute d'orthographe!)

 

**CHAPITRE 3**

 

**NOUVELLE SENSATIONS**

 

 

Sekizan proposa a Gion d'aller au centre commerciale pour le l'après midi, évidemment Gion aurait bien voulu continuer à s'entrainer mais, Sekizan lui rappelle que si il en fait trop il risque de se bousiller le corps ou la santé.

Il a donc du s'y résigner.

Une fois arrivé, Gion se sentait un peu perdu, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce centre commerciale, mais il pris rapidement ses repères (et aussi parce qu'il y avait les cartes pour indiquer) au début ils se promène tout simplement, jusqu’à ce qu'il voit une salle d'arcade, Gion proposa alors a Sekizan de venir y faire quelques partit, ce dernier accepte.

"Si on essayait sa capitaine!"demanda Gion en montrant une borne semblant assez vieille.

"Si tu veux, a toi l'honneur"répond Sekizan.

Gion s'amusait au début mais commenca petit à petit à rager, Sekizan ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le petit gars se battre carrément contre la machine, mais par pitié il décide de l'arrêter et d'aller à une borne avant qu'il ne dépense tout dans celle-ci.

"J'ai pas réussit a battre ce foutu singe! Il arrêtait pas de monter, la fille n'est même pas attaché en plus pourquoi elle ne s'enfuit pas comme sa je pourrais plus facilement la sauver!"Dit Gion en rage quit complet.

"Ta finit Calimero?"dit Sekizan

"HÉ! M'appelle pas comme sa!"dit Gion en essayant de s'approcher de Sekizan pour ce venger mais, sans succès vu que ce dernier le tient loin de lui avec sa main tout en faisant un sourire narquois.

Sekizan voit une autre borne et propose a Gion pour se faire pardonner (ironie) de lui payer une partit, ce dernier accepte instantanément, et se met devant la borne en attendant que Sekizan met la pièce. Gion s'amusait vraiment cette fois, du début a la fin, ce sont certes de vieux jeux mais, ils sont quand même fun, Sekizan a bien voir Gion s’exciter quand il gagner une partit contre les fantômes, il lui en faut peu pour être heureux, parfois il est lui-même pris dans son délire. Après quelques partit sur des vieux jeux, ils voulait essayer des jeux un peu plus récent.

"Capitaine! Si on essayait ce jeu d'horreur! Sa as l'air marrant?" Proposa Gion.

Gion indique une machine qui indique qui semble bien gore, Sekizan hésita au début mais Gion lui pris le bras et le dirigeât dans la cabine avec lui. Sekizan ne se sentait pas mal a l'aise, rien qua voir l'écran titre il savait que ce jeu va être ENORMEMENT remplie de screamer.

" C'est partit"dit Gion enthousiasme, tout le contraire de lui, se dit Sekizan, il se dit "Oh my god..."avant de lancer la partit.

Sekizan avait raison, il s'est mangé des screamers pendants tout le long, mais a force il as finit par être habitué, heureusement car son cœur avait envie de quitter son corps et de s'enfuir de la cabine. Gion? Il est juste ressortit super content malgré un un score pas très haut, il s'était bien amusé.

Gion après quelques autre jeux (encore) décide d'offrir une boisson a Sekizan pour lui remercier de lui avoir payé quelques partit, sa tombait bien, la salle avait une petit cafeteria au fond, il décide commander chacun une boisson et de se rendre a une table.Sirotant sa boisson en même temps, Gion raconte ses partit et ses rage quit a Sekizan, ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup vu que le petit était à fond, bien que cela ne gêna ce dernier.

Mais la boisson de Gion lui fit rappeler de ce que tout être humain doit faire.

"Je reviens je vais au W.C!" dit Gion

"Ok, je t'attend ici" Lui répond Sekizan.

Gion se dirige vers les toilettes et Sekizan finit tranquillement sa boisson, il ne remarque pas un groupe d'adolescent non loin de la en train de la regarder.Ils se souriait les uns aux autre tout en continuant de le regarder l'un d'eux dit quelques chose à ses potes puis se lève et se dirige vers la table de Sekizan.

Gion revient quelques instant plus tard, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il s'apprête à rejoindre Sekizan mais s'arrête, quand il aperçoit un autre garçon a la table.

Ce dernier a clairement des airs de racailles mais est largement moins menaçant de Ebumi (vu qu'il est très difficile à égaler de ce coté), Il as les cheveux blond, long, presque comme un surfer, il porte un manteaux et un pantalon noir et un tee shirt blanc, Gion croyant que c'est une connaissance de Sekizan préfère pour l'instant ne pas intervenir,  il discute avec Sekizan d'une manière...lourd. Gion en est carrément sûr vu que Sekizan a l'air soûler. Ce dernier est carrément collé a lui, il pose un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de partir.

Gion pour une raison mystérieuse sentait de la colère montait en lui.

Sekizan tenta de repousser le plus gentiment possible l'autre garçon, seulement ce dernier ne veut pas lâcher prise, son autre main passe dans les cheveux de Sekizan, ce dernier us un visage surpris et on sentait qu'il était mal a l'aise face à l'intrusion de son environnement privé. Puis quand l'autre garçon passe son nez dans les cheveux de ce dernier et pris une bouffé, s'est était trop pour Sekizan qui le repoussa violemment, l'autre garçon se relève, énerver et commence a s'approcher de Sekizan.

C'en était trop et les nerfs de Gion lâchent.

Il fonce sur le garçon et le martèle a coups de pieds sur le visage comme il en as l'habitude. L'autre garçon finit par terre K.O.

Seul problème il n'était pas seul, voulant éviter la casse il préféra partir rapidement tous les deux.

Ils se rendit tout les deux a un banc dans la rue, le soleil commençait a se coucher et il y avait un silence assez lourd entre les deux .Sekizan continue d'avoir la tête baissé mais fut le premier a parlé.

"Gion? Es ce que sa va?"demanda Sekizan.

"Oui sa va! Je suis juste énerver contre ce type!"répond Gion très en colère. "C'était qui ce mec!?" Pourquoi il te touchait?!"Gion ne fit même plus gaffe a ce qu'il dit tellement il est énerver.

Sekizan fut surpris au premier abord, mais arbore un petit sourire puis lui dit "Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas très important"

Gion le regarde, malgré son sourire, Sekizan avait toujours un regard triste peint sur son visage, il ne pu s'empêcher de hélas de poser la question.

"Seki...c'est pas la première fois que tu te fais aborder?"

Sekizan regarde encore une fois Gion de nouveau surpris, son sourire disparu complétement et son visage est devenu entièrement triste.

"Non, mais comme sa si, généralement c'est juste des gars et des filles qui essaye de me draguer mais je les envoyer pratiquement bouler, même si ils était en groupe et qu'ils était plusieurs sur moi, j'arrivais a m'en débarrasser"

Gion fit un regard triste.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma faute, j'aurais du réagir plus tôt!"tenta de lui rassurer Sekizan.

"Non, c'est ma faute!" lui répondit d'un coup Gion."Si j’étais venu plus tôt au lieu d'attendre, sa ne serait probablement jamais arrivé, désolé capitaine!"

Gion se sentait très coupable d'avoir laissé sa curiosité l'emporter, Sekizan sourit tendrement, il n'en veut pas au petit, il na aucune raison de l'être. Il passe un bras autour de son épaule et le rapproche vers lui, Gion lève les yeux et regarde le capitaine qui lui donna un sourire et un regard rassurant.

"C'est déjà oublié, c'est un simple accident sans intérêt"

Gion sentit une chaleur l'envahir dans tout son corps.

"Wow! Moi qui pensait que tu était tout le temps un dur à cuire, tu peux être très doux capitaine!"

Sekizan ne répondit que par un petit rire.

(30 minutes plus tard)

Chacun commença à retourner chez eux, Gion et Sekizan fit un a chacun un dernier au revoir avant de se séparer, Gion sentit son cœur lui faire du mal, il se demande pourquoi mais rapidement la douleur disparait.

En tout cas il n'oubliera pas la journé avec le capitaine de sitôt.

 

**Fin du chapitre**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish^^

**Author's Note:**

> mon tout premier j'essayerais de mettre a jour mes chapitres autant que possible.


End file.
